


Animal Instinct

by NicholeRivera19



Category: English BEASTARS!, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Ballsy Herbivore, Bold Character, Bold Flirting, Cussing, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Love Confessions, Mutual Attraction, Original Character - Freeform, Sexual Jokes, Sort of cheating, Trying to get between, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Louis is in a whole lot of trouble when an exchange student from America comes to Beastars! He doesn't exactly feel threatened, especially not by her. She is beautiful and classy, a rare breed of doe. What happens when he develops feelings for her? He is engaged! What happens when Azuki finds out?
Relationships: Azuki/Louis (BEASTARS), Louis (BEASTARS)/Original Character(s), Mentions of Haru and Legoshi
Kudos: 22





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished this show and yes, I did watch it in English because I was updating stories and wanted something to listen to. I loved the show so much but I wanted Louie to have more than just being with Haru intimately and being engaged to Azuki. So, I hope everyone likes it or if not, tell me why! Comments and Kudos are more than welcome!
> 
> This is also starts off when Juno pinned Louis on the ground and I took several liberties in the timeframe! :D

Juno could feel the blood rushing through Louis' arms as she pinned him and she grinned, seeing the fight drained from his body. 

  
"You know, you're pretty cute for an herbivore. And I think you should stay away from Legosi so that way he and I can get together. I like him and I know he likes me too", Juno said. The sound of the door opening made Juno hop up and in walked another herbivore. 

  
"O-oh, my apologies. I didn't know there was anyone in here", she said softly. Louis couldn't see her even when he squinted so he got to his feet and then turned on the rest of the lights. His eyes widened when he saw what stood before him. Her fur was as black as night, she had a few tan spots across her nose, just under her eyes. She had long dark brown hair and two different colored eyes-a brown eye and a blue eye. She was a rare doe, he had never seen one like her. Louie had never been rendered speechless before but here he was, standing here struck stupid. 

  
"That's quite alright. The rehearsal room is closed now, we were just finishing up", Louis spoke. Juno nodded and then twitched her tail at Louie but he ignored it, quite fascinated with this creature standing before him. He watched as she tucked some hair back.

  
"I know, usually I come around this time and it's empty, I just come here to practice", she murmured. Her voice, it carried with the wind and it made an image of running wild through the forest and they were definitely not wearing clothes. Louis shook himself and he noticed Juno tried to hover over the other herbivore. 

  
"Hm...You're not like any deer I've ever seen", she said boldly. The female deer rose an eyebrow at her and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Louis had ever heard. 

  
"I don't suppose I am, but really how many deer do you come across?" The herbivore replied with a slight head tilt. Louis saw the way Juno tensed and he cleared his throat. 

  
"Well, we are locking up for the night. Allow me to walk you back to the dorms. It's not safe lately due to the devourings that have happened", he said calmly. He was back to his normal self and he watched as her eyes roved his body, feeling a heat enter him at the look he received. She shrugged. 

  
"As you wish. Thank you", she replied. Louis was surprised, he thought she would have fought back. 

  
"I can walk you guys, it's not big deal. I'm a carnivore so"-"That won't be necessary", the female herbivore spoke. Juno tensed further but she swished her tail, her voice coming out in a growl. 

  
"Fine. See you later, Louis", she snapped over her shoulder while glaring at him. He was stunned-why was she so angry? She was the greedy one who wanted to win Beastar and would do anything to get it. Louis turned his eyes onto the other female deer. 

  
"I've not seen you here before, are you new?" He asked as he began to gather his things. She shifted her weight on her feet before she answered. 

  
"Yes, I've just come here from another school in America. I heard this Academy had the most prestigious music club. I've only been here for about two days", she trailed off while she watched him. She thought he was an attractive stag; he was a red deer, very tall and had beautiful antlers.

  
"From America, hm. We do have a prestigious music club. What do you play?" He questioned as he pulled his duffel bag over his shoulder. She went to open the door when he breezed passed her and did it for her. 

  
"Oh, thank you", she spoke softly, "I play the piano, guitar, and the violin", she told him before she walked passed him and out into the hallway. 

  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you and your girlfriend earlier" "What's your name?" They spoke at the same time. She looked surprised while she processed what he asked and she laughed once more. 

  
"My my, such atrocious manners from me. I apologise. My name is Hera", she answered extending her hand. Louis knew he shouldn't touch her, shouldn't ask her her name or even walk her to her room. He was engaged for Gods' sake! It didn't stop him from curling his hand under hers and extending to place a kiss on the back of her hand. 

  
"My name is Louis. It's a pleasure to meet you. Juno is not my girlfriend. She just happened to need a few pointers for her dancing. But because she is pretty she will have the attention she wants", he said before releasing her hand. Hera looked at him with her head tilted as they began their walk to the dorms. 

  
"Will she have your attention?" She asked, boldly. Louis stopped in surprise turning his head to look at her, his eyes widened. He looked like a real "deer in the headlights". She looked away before she continued to walk, Louis followed her like a puppy. Louis was stunned that this doe had spoken to him like that, he could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he wondered if she could hear it.

  
"Do you dance?" He asked ignoring the question she had asked him. Hera looked at him before she smiled. 

  
"I do, but that dance looks difficult", she admitted. Louis stopped as they made it to the steps of the dorms. 

  
"I think you could, you hold such a grace that matches your beauty. The audience would be captivated by you if only for a moment", he murmured softly and then his ears twitched back, at his words. He was so use to staying composed and knowing all the right things to say that to say something honestly without thinking about it first caught him off guard. Hera looked surprised, her ears perked up while she listened to him. She suddenly looked bashful. 

  
"It would be a last minute decision, I should wait until next year", she assured him. Louis shook his head slowly. 

  
"I could always allow a new student to be in the dance. How fast could you learn the routine?" He spoke again without his own permission. She laughed and he wanted to be the only one to hear her laugh that way. 

  
"I know the steps, but not how to execute them. I have always been enthralled by the dances, so I continued to watch even though I was suppose to be practicing the violin", Hera admitted. She felt rather shy around him but knew her normal nature would be sure to show itself shortly. 

  
"I should turn in. Thank you, Louis for walking me", she said before she trotted up the steps and before he could even reply, she was gone. He walked himself into his dorm and when he closed the door behind him before he began to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. 


End file.
